Dreams and Wishes
by vindaloo27
Summary: This is taken from the night of the 1st kiss, and how I wish it could have gone. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a new fanfic for Choey/Jarlie. Im new at this so reviews are all welcome!!!!

Im really a poet so this could be interesting.

This is set way back after Charlie kisses Joey for the first timeand how we wanted it to start I hope

Please R & R x x x x Vin

****

Chapter one

Time seemed to stand still for eternity. Both of them felt their hearts pounding against their chests. Neither could comprehend what had just happened and why it happened then?

Charlie began to blush , she felt all of her tingling from her fingers to her toes. Her blue eyes beaming looking straight into those deep brown eyes of confusion. Both woman were struggling to get their words out, until finally..

I..I just ..Joey did you pull away? Charlie couldnt help it her voice was trembling. Still nothing was coming from the younger woman, Joey started to fidget with her fingers never letting the eye contact break. Charlie moved closer, so close that their breath became one. The intense heat between them was making that breath catch in their throats, then Joey slowly began to open her mouth.

Charlie? I dont understand you! Not five minutes ago you were telling me that there was nothing there and now??? Joey breaks the eye contact to look at her fingers. Joey shudders as Charlies hand gently stroked her face, ending up on her right shoulder.

Joey I dont know what this is but there is an attraction here and no matter what I cant deny it A lonely tear trails down Charlies cheek, Its caught by Joeys thumb. As quickly as the tear is wiped away, Joeys thumb starts to outline Charlies lips. Charlies eyes close as her mouth lightly kisses the small part of Joey near her. Joey starts to feel her body slightly quiver with just this touch , she moves her body so its touching Charlies. Their nipples connect thru the fabric sending them both high with urgency, Charlie opens her eyes and leans forward gently brushing Joeys lips with hers. Joey lets out a throaty moan sending Charlie wild, as she deepens the kiss lips merging as one with tongues needing to meet. Joey parts her lips and Charlie responds as her tongue finds Joeys making them dance as one , tasting each other as thou it was the first kiss of their they pulled apart gasping for air, but still feeling that fire burning. Joey then started to move her hands behind Charlie lightly tracing her spine, this made Charlie yearn for Joey more. Without hesitation she pulled Joey's top over her head looking at the toned stomach of the beautiful brunette, her fingers fumbled with the clasp to her bra, suddenly it released letting the pert breasts be seen. Charlie's eyes widened she never knew how much this would turn her on, leaning forward she kissed Joey harder needing all of her, feeling that she had never tasted something so amazing. Joey's hand's were tugging at Charlie's buttons the next thing she knew she ripped off the uniform, revealing the heaving bosoms that were free. She wondered how she never realised Charlie wasn't wearing a bra.  
"Ccc….Charlie wow you're more beautiful than I imagined" She managed to say before the kissing resumed.  
Hands were wandering feeling new places and revealing new sensations, goose bumps were appearing over both of there bodies. A fire rising from deep down Charlie felt like this love was like a phoenix rising from the flames of her new found passion. Nibbling, suckling at the solid nipple that Charlie had in her mouth there was no sign of any nerves. Joey was writhing around letting out small gasps of air feeling the need to return the favour . She guides Charlie's head up and let's her lips and tongue follow her jaw line, then traces a slick path down to between Charlie's bosoms placing her left hand tenderly to cup the right breast.  
Charlie threw herself with force against Joey wanting to feel her, touch her, taste her more. Joey was lost amongst the soft feeling of Charlie's breasts teasing the left nipple then biting with urgency. Charlie's hand then followed with her feelings tracing a path down Joey's body with little intricate circles in places so sensitive to Joey it made her squirm. Finally reaching the belt to Joey's cargo pant's she released the buckle then the button, the zip released easily as she guided them to the floor. Joey side stepped out still tending to Charlie's breasts, Charlie's hand was now near the spot where it was needed and Joey started to move her hips in search of those fingers. With no more hint's Charlie slipped a finger closer to the folds feeling the moistness of Joey she decided that feeling wasn't enough she needed to taste. With her free hand she cupped Joey's head and kissed her lightly and passionately, guiding her to the bed laying her down Charlie got on her knees …………………………..  
To be continued............................................


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Last post.....With her free hand she cupped Joey's head and kissed her lightly and passionately, guiding her to the bed laying her down Charlie got on her knees …………………………..  
Enjoy hope I haven't ruined it for y'all Linda x x x

Part 2

Charlie teased the loose boxers off Joey, with a little giggle playing on her lips she knew Joey was a boxer gal. Once off, Charlie's hands teased there way up Joey's thighs with her tongue on hot pursuit. Joey arches her back up while caressing her own breasts till Charlie's hand's replace her own. Charlie takes a moment to look into those chocolaty brown eyes, which were heavily glazed in passion, before finally lowering hear head.  
Joey felt the soft touch of the tip of Charlie's tongue, probing and rubbing the throbbing nub looking for the spot that made Joey moan.  
"C…h..a…r…l..I.e.." Joey managed to put these letters together without knowing how as she was getting lost in her ecstasy spasms. Charlie pushed her tongue into the moist cavity reeling in the juices taste and warmth. Feeling Joey's muscles beginning to contract she held back slightly, hearing a whimper from Joey she then slipped a finger inside. Joey's hips moved towards this movement in a perfect rhythm, as Charlie slipped a second finger in with a powerful yet lustful thrust whilst suckling on her nub. Bringing Joey to an ultimate high, the feeling of her fingers being inside and trapped vice-like as she tried to keep up the pace, Charlie found true elation in the power she had over her. Feeling Joey's body relax Charlie started her way back up her body, again placing light kisses all over her body not wanting to loose her taste. Nuzzling into her neck reaching up to Joey's ear nibbling the lobe, then kissing along the jaw line until finally resting her lips against Joey's. Her body feeling the rise and fall of Joey's chest , their legs entwined , Joey now feel's the moistness of Charlie against the top of her thigh. Joey knew at this point she was unable to move from the sheer emotions that had just flowed thru her body. Charlie placed her head on Joey's chest to hear her heartbeat, it was the most fascinating sound around. With no warning she felt her eyes close wandering off into a world full of Joey.

After what had seemed like hours Joey felt her body returning to her after the best orgasm she had….no correction the only orgasm she had ever had. She knew that all she wanted to do was return the favour to Charlie. As she lifted Charlie's head up she noticed she was sound asleep and not wanting to wake the older woman Joey lightly kissed her forehead and let Charlie sleep.  
'How did I get so lucky? She's the most amazing person in the world I love her so much and now I know she loves me.' Joey mused to herself. 'Makes me want to cherish her more now after what she has just made me feel….wow is all I can say about it. I was so confused about her for so long and know she has finally let me in to see her softer side. I thought there wasn't any way she could do that to me, to make me feel like this, like I'm wanted and needed. It's the safest place in the world to be looking into those deep blue pools of love and now know what it means.' Joey let her mind wander off into a place she hadn't been for a while. A few years ago the only way she knew how to show her emotions was through poetry and now seemed like the most obvious way too show Charlie how she feels. She manoeuvred herself away from Charlie trying not to stir her as she will need the rest for when Joey was going to return her love.  
She sat at the desk with a post-it-note pad and pencil and began to scribe.

Charlie  
Feelings of happiness,  
They dance like flames inside,  
True beauty is never seen,  
Only ever when looking deep into your eyes.

Eye's forever holding a twinkle,  
Look closely and you'll be able to see,  
The burst of passion,  
Leading from a loving relationship.

Fingertips forever extending out,  
Not just to touch but to go deeper inside,  
To the wonder that lies deep inside,  
The hidden soul in a safe place.  
An artist can paint,  
A poet can write,  
A singer sings,  
But it's always the lover that brings on the smile.

Content with this copy Joey slowly crept back into Charlie's arms, Charlie reaches out sub-consciously bringing Joey closer. They both fall into a deep loving sleep tightly embraced.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie's eyes opened slowly, she blushed when she realised she had fallen asleep directly after giving the best orgasm she could. Gently lifting her head to see the wonder that is Joey, Charlie saw the post-it-notes and knew she had to investigate. Jostling her body slowly away from Joey's embrace Charlie rose to her feet, she was a little unsteady 'and that was just from being the giver!' She thought to herself.  
After a few tears had escaped her blue lagoon like eyes, she realised what she had done and the shock hit her. In what seemed like a matter of seconds she had put on one of Joey's tops, a white vest top and grabbed up her torn work shirt. As fast as she could she got in her car buckled up and started the engine, she headed home. Joey awoke feeling the coldness creeping thru her body, she knew Charlie was gone. A wave of fear and wanting flowed through her mind, what had really happened there she was elated and Charlie had fled. Confusion clouded her emotions she had to find her and talk to her as soon as she could.  
Without hesitation she was alert and on her feet throwing on anything to hand, as she was near enough packed. She looked at herself in the mirror 'humph not quite what I wanted to look like but I'm sure it'll be ok' she mused. She was wearing her green t-shirt and black cargo pants, she didn't like the green t-shirt anymore after Charlie ran from her on that earth shattering day on the boat. Picking up her keys she left the pokey little room heading over to Leah's wishing the Charlie would be there and willing to talk.  
Walking up to the back door Joey raised her arm made a fist and knocked on the door lightly…..waiting for a reply. Seeing a shadow approach Joey felt the lump rise in her throat knowing from the shape it was Charlie. Charlie reached for the handle and took a deep breath, pulling the door open she couldn't help but see the pain in Joey's eyes.

"I'm sorry Joe, I just didn't know what to do" , she stared to say "I looked at you and knew that I loved you but once I was out of your embrace……I …..I…I just had to run" She looked away unable to keep the fighting tears in. Joey placed her hand upon the wetting cheek trying to capture each tear before they cascaded to the floor. Charlie lent into Joey's hand feeling the warmth of her skin against her clammy cheek.

"it's ok Charlie but I wish you could have stayed and talked to me, that was the scariest thing earlier. I woke up and you were gone! It felt like someone had ripped a limb from me. Was it not…." Joey cleared her throat "good for you?" She knew once she had said this she didn't want to hear the answer waiting. Charlie moved Joey's hand and entwined their fingers together and lead Joey into the lounge. Gesturing to the comfort of the sofa they sat, with their hands never parting.

"Joey it was the most amazing time of my life. I got lost in you, with you, wanting you and I just got spooked. Seeing the way I made you feel filled me with so much heartfelt love it was undeniable, but then when I read how it made you feel it became real." Joey placed her free hand on Charlie's thigh feeling the shiver this contact made she jerked it away, only for Charlie to place it back there with her hand delicately on top. This raised Joey's hopes up but not too high as she knew it could change in an instant. Charlie saw the hope rise and fall out of Joey's eye's, this hurt her more and made her speak.

"Joey I was scared, so scared I ran….I know I'm a coward." She looked deep into those brown eyes and continued. "I just know that it's not going to be easy sweetheart, we're going to endure some really hard times and all I want are goodtimes with you!" Joey began to open her mouth to voice a reply but Charlie needed to continue to say this out loud. "I have never been one to show their emotions Joe but when I'm with you they seem to flow out of every part of me without me even knowing. As you know I don't really know what this all means, I have to tell Ruby and Leah but I'm not sure what to say or how to say it. I'm in love with you and only you Joey!" She couldn't resist and had to taste her leaning forward with such a wave of want their lips connected, sending a bolt of electricity through them both. The kiss deepened as Charlie's tongue seeked entrance to Joey's mouth she obliged parting her lips accordingly. Needing to taste each other they both forgot where they were and with that a noise came from the kitchen.  
They both sat upright, Charlie still keeping a tight grip of Joey's hand. "Hello Charlie are you in?" Charlie sighed she had forgotten that Colleen was coming round to collect some clothes for the charity table top. "We're in here Colleen" Charlie aided the nosey lady into the lounge, Colleen saw how Charlie was holding Joey's hand and so asked "Joey is everything ok?", Joey replied with a nod and taking from this motion Charlie quickly pointed out the bag for her to take, "That's all we can manage I'm afraid, but like they say every little helps. If there's nothing else would you mind letting yourself out please" Charlie wanted to be with only Joey now and didn't care for how harsh she sounded.

"Right where were we" Joey said leaning forward, only to be halted by Charlie.  
"Joe before we get carried away and caught, which we more than likely will," she let a little chuckle escape " I need you to know something" Joey asked "What is it Charlie you're making me nervous?"

"Joey I want to tell people I really do but right now I'm enjoying it being us and I might sound jealous but I want to keep you to myself for a while. I'll tell Ruby and Leah that we're a couple but not to ask questions as it's new for us as well as them. That way we don't have to sneak around the house and we can be together and never stop touching" Joey was amazed with this speech she had never wanted to hold Charlie more. Taking a second look at the brunette beauty she realised something…

"Charlie….is that mine?" she said pointing to the white vest top. Charlie looked down and nodded her reply. This made Joey giggle, Charlie wanted to know what was funny but instead began to laugh herself. They were both rolling around in fits together this is when Joey calmed down a little and admitted what was funny.

"Charlie that top……..that top is your's! I kinda took it when I left here as a keepsake and a way to keep you near to me." Joey could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she blushed a crimson red. Charlie started to laugh again, Joey didn't like this until she felt the warmth of Charlie's arms holding her in am embrace, lightly kissing Joey along her collarbone. Joey started to melt away loosing herself in lust and passion, feeling the warmth rise in her she rummaged for Charlies hand and started to guide her to the bedroom, Joey knew exactly what she wanted to do and wasn't gonna let anyone interupt her this time………….

Now it's time for Joey to return the favour more in Chapter 3!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they entered the room Joey quickly closed the door and swung Charlie against it, not too hard but hard enough to convey that she wanted and needed her soon. Letting her fingers work their way up Charlie's sides, lightly grazing, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. Brining her hands forward tracing little light circles around the growing peaks Joey then leans her head forward taking the left nipple into her mouth tasting it through the fabric, she then replaces her mouth with her hand squeezing and teasing lightly twisting. Her mouth glides over to the right nipple and begins again, Charlie let's out a moan that excites Joey to bite a little harder. Charlie can feel her knees starting to buckle as she puts her hands up against the door hopelessly grabbing for something to hold her up. Joey can see the effect she's having and starts to move her mouth along and letting it rise to meet Charlie's lips then she whispers

"Shall we move over to the bed honey?" , Charlie starts to push Joey towards the bed, using her tongue to guide Joey back, as Joey feels her legs touch the bed, she swiftly moves Charlie round so that she is able to lay her down. Charlie feels the fire starting to burn inside and the anticipation is becoming unbearable, she again moans needing Joey now. Joey starts pushing up the white vest top but stops as she finds Charlie is revealed enough in it, she begins her descent down Charlie's body placing kisses where ever she can, reeling in the taste and heat. Joey's fingers start to work around Charlie's peaked nipples, the feel is amazing making her body react in turn. Wild images of handcuffs and ice cream fills Joey's head, she shakes them out 'maybe next time?' she wonders. Right now is more a case of need and want.

"J….O….E…..Y" Charlie gasps out her name letting Joey know how close she really is. Bringing her hands down to gently lay on Charlie's hips, slightly tickling the heated skin, as her mouth ravishes the toned stomach. Her hand's now find the buckle of Charlie's trouser's wrestling with the tricky clasps, she finally releases it and pulls them off.

"Charlie you really are a naughty girl" Joey says with a giggle as she finds the police woman is going commando! This turns Joey on more as she places her tongue tracing around Charlie's belly button, starting a trail towards the ever ready throbbing mound. Charlie's hips thrust toward Joey as her hand tries to guide Joey's head to her wanted destination. This drives Joey wild and also works, making Joey suckle on the throbbing flesh that's moist with an addictive taste. Needing more she starts to plunge her tongue into Charlie's yearning magical cave, feeling the rhythm of Charlie they work in unison. Joey let's her thumb rub the throbbing nub as her tongue begins to get trapped in the constricting muscles. Charlie's eye's are glazed over with the power that Joey's tongue had over her. Joey moves her tongue up suckling the nub, Charlie is panicked wondering what is happening, then it all became clear. Joey slid two fingers in Charlie deeper then her tongue had ventured, instantly they became engulfed spasmodically jerked with Charlie's muscles. Joey tastes the climax approaching, pressing in deeper, harder, faster with intense desire, waiting for the sound she hopes Charlie was going to make.

"JJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Charlie screamed out as her body got lost in the wash of the intense orgasm she was having. Joey started to glide her way back up Charlie's body, leaving her hand on the nub still gently rubbing to keep the sensation going as she doesn't want this to be over yet. Charlie can't stop squirming and loving the feeling of Joey's body weight on top of her. Lifting her head nuzzling into Joeys neck slightly nibbling the soft flesh. So moved up to Joeys ear tracing a moist line with her tongue stopping to suckle on her lobe she leans in towards Joey and whispers,

"How did you……how are you…..doing this to me? I have never felt like this ever before in my life…..and I never want to feel anything other than this for the rest of my life" Charlie looked into Joey's eyes and saw the tears starting to form, she knew this was how making love was meant to feel and she never wanted to leave. 'All those years with fumbling men and all I needed was this one perfect woman' Charlie thought to herself. Joey knew there was no way she was going to stop these tears, but they were happy, joyous tears. 'How did she know what to say to me? I love her so much and I never want to let her go'. Joey placed her lips against Charlie's in a tender kiss that soon started to heat up again, Joey started to move her hand back up from Charlie's nub. She starts to pull away with much resistance from Charlie.

"Joey what are you doing? Don't go stay here!" Charlie felt her lip quivering with fear.

"Charlie I'm just going to go to the bathroom, don't worry honey I'll be back sooner than you know it" She lent down and kissed Charlie. With that she was out the door, thankful her clothes were still on her. Once out of the room she crossed the hallway and closed the bathroom door, but that wasn't where she was going. She crept along the hallway and into the lounge looking around making sure she wasn't going to get caught. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer door, moving a few pots around 'I know it's in here somewhere' she thought. 'A ha there you are' She pulls out the tub, then moved over to the drawer and pulled out two spoons. She made her way back to the bedroom picking up something shiny off the table.

Charlie tried to move herself but her body was still numb from all of the emotions that had just poured through her. She felt all alone now and it pained her more than she thought I would. She hears the bathroom door shut and closes her eyes thinking back to what had just happened. 'I understand what Joey meant know in her poem' Charlie remarked. Letting her hands glide over her own body touching lightly where Joey had been earlier she closed her eyes, not realising the figure at the door watching her. Charlie was shocked that touching herself and the thought of Joey was turning her hotter and wilder, with each finger leaving a new buzz.

"Ahem…..would you like a hand?" Joey joked it was unbearable to watch Charlie and not be the one pleasuring her. Charlie jerked upright and blushed instantly, her eyes were looking everywhere but at Joey. Then she couldn't resist she glanced over and saw what Joey was holding. 'ice cream….my handcuffs oh my this is going to be a long night!' Charlie felt herself getting excited.

"Joey I can always use a hand from you, and what young lady are you planning to do with those?" Charlie pointed to the props waiting for an answer.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out slowly" she winked cheekily "oh and is chocolate ok for you? It's my favourite and I want you to enjoy it as much as me" a broad smile covered her face, Charlie nodded and moved to the edge of the bed, Joey stepped forward as close as she could get and put the props down on the side table. Except the handcuffs which Charlie didn't realise, leaning down to kiss Joey distracted Charlie and trapped her hands locking them behind her back.

"Joey what are you doing?" Charlie said with excitement in her voice.

"Just you wait and see this night is going to rock you're world!" Charlie replied with a kiss then said

"You have already done that more than I could ever image" They fell into the most seeking yet passionate kiss………………………….

Chapter 4 is in the making :D:D:D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie was still sitting on the edge of the bed, with her arms behind her handcuffed but not too tightly. Joey was now kneeling leaning into the kiss, letting her tongue roam wildly inside Charlie's mouth. The kiss was sending spasms through both of their bodies with pangs of urgency. Joey started to pull back and Charlie was letting her eager to see where this night was going to go. Joey stood up and climbed on to the bed to rest just behind Charlie and gently pulled her up so she was resting against the headboard. Joey removed herself from the bed and stood directly in front of her. She then proceeded to undress herself but slowly, watching the effect she was having on Charlie knowing that she wanted to be the one disrobing her. She guided her green top off and threw it to the ground, next she started to sway her hips as she was unbuckling her cargo pants. Gyrating as she pulled down the zipper and teased them too the floor. She now stood there in just her bra and boxers, looking deep into Charlie's eyes she could see that the older woman was hurting and pining for her to continue. This excited Joey and made her stop deciding that she wanted to make Charlie beg rather than go any further.

"Are you hungry honey?" She asked the amorous brunette.

"famished" Came the reply, "but haven't you got a little too much on too eat?" She asked desiring to see all of Joey.

"Well I don't want to get too cold know do I!" Came the reply. Joey then went to the bedside table, took the lid off the ice cream and lifted the tub.  
"I hope you don't mind if your top gets a little dirty honey" Charlie gasped as Joey lifted the spoon out of the slightly melted ice cream and moved over to her mouth. Just as the spoon was about to enter a trickle left the spoon and was caught by Charlie's chin, Joey watched as it ran down onto the white top trailing it's way to the hardening peaks. As she removed the spoon that Charlie was licking clean she lent down to attempt to aid the stiffening apex and clean up as best she can. Failing in the clean up she smirked placed the ice cream down and pulled Charlie down so she was laying beneath her. Straddling Charlie was hotter then she ever could imagine, feeling her body quivering uncontrollably was pure ecstasy.

"Hmmm lets try this a little differently" Joey coaxed the white top so it was like a band above the wonders that are Charlie's breasts. Again taking the spoon out of the tub she trailed lines from the pinnacle of the breasts leading down as far as Charlie's belly button. Charlie was in awe watching the younger woman take her to new extremes, taking in short gasp's of air and feeling her chest get cold and tingling from the ice cream. Letting out small murmur's of frenzy, wriggling trying to free her hands wanting to hold all of Joey.

Joey begins on the pinnacle of Charlie's breasts suckling and licking, pulling the nipple into her mouth with her teeth and gently nibbles causing it to go rigid. Using her fingertips she the takes a grip of Charlie's other nipple so as not to let it loose it's firmness, with her free hand she traces circles some small and some larger around Charlie's midriff. Feeling Charlie arching her back towards her, Joey trails her tongue down her midriff following the ice cream pattern, feeling the hot and cold sensations it sends her wild. Charlie feels hopeless but is loving the different sensations ebbing their way through all the different parts of her body. Letting herself loose control and writhes around under Joey's body.

"Joey I need you, I want to taste you, feel you inside me please stop teasing me…….let me free" Charlie is begging needlessly. Joey continues tasting Charlie's stomach moving her body so her legs are entwined with Charlie's, raising her thigh towards the moist fire of passion. Joey begins to rub the nub with her thigh causing Charlie to squeal with pleasure, as she thrusts her hips towards Joey grinding hard and fast. Both of them are reeling in the feel and Joey can feel Charlie getting closer, she moves her head down fast bringing her hand across massaging both breast's now she delves in to the folds of Charlie's moist area. Thrusting her tongue in hard and fast lapping up the glorious juices and feeling the contracting of the muscles, Joey continues her assault on Charlie's breast and can feel her body quivering. It all culminates in many shudders and an amazing burst of a powerful moan followed by,

"JJJJOOOEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!! Fffffffffuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk" Charlie falls back against the pillow after letting out her burst of elation. Joey gently kisses her thighs and seeks her way back up to Charlie's angelic face. Leaving kisses and grazing her fingertips along any part of exposed flesh, all in a need to continue to taste Charlie's mouth and feel her tongue. They both melt into the kiss feeling satisfied yet not wanting to stop. Joey runs her fingers through Charlie's hair slightly pulling at it making Charlie wince but she liked it and kissed Joeys mouth harder. Only when breathing became a problem did they part. Still remaining close, nose to nose, falling into the wonder of the love in their eyes. Joey reaches up and releases the handcuffs, not letting on that the key was in them the whole time. Charlie stretches her arms and brings them down to wrap Joey in them. She kisses Joey's forehead and says,

"Joey Collins I love you so much what have I done to deserve you?" Joey grins and lays her head beside Charlie she is exhausted. Charlie happy to be free from the restraints moves her hands down Joey's back tracing down Joey's spine little circles and spirals making Joey judder and grip Charlie tighter. Reaching to the clasp Charlie fumbles Joey's bra open gently guiding the straps down her arms tickling as it drops. She rolls Joey over and works her way down to remove the last piece of clothing on her, she pulls the boxers off and tosses them to the floor. She then lifts herself off the bed rummaging through her wardrobe. Joey watches and can't help but giggle, Charlie is throwing garments all over the place and still can't find what she's looking for. She lifts her head up and spies the jacket she walks over to Joey and puts on the leather garment. Joey gasps……………………………….........................

Again to be continued


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing in front of Joey in just her black leather jacket and white vest top (with a little reminder stain of the ice cream), Charlie starts to crawl onto the bed. She begins her assault of Joey by placing her mouth on her ankle and putting her hands behind the soft flesh of her knees. Switching from one leg to the other in swift yet tender suckling motions, Charlie's tongue glides effortlessly along the silky smooth toned legs. Her fingers massage the bay behind the knees rubbing and circling feeling the shivers and goose bumps rising, Joey does little kicks as this is tickling yet such a turn on. Never waning from their eye contact Joey raises her arms above her head and feels the metal of the handcuffs, Charlie sees the glint appear in Joey's eyes and knows what she has to do. Lifting her hands away from Joeys knees she makes her way up Joey's body touching every part with her hands and mouth, letting her tongue play on the supple skin until finally reaching the agape mouth of Joey. Pressing down and breathing in the taste kissing each other in a feral way, tongues connecting as one and lips tingling with a fiery passion. Charlie reaches up above Joey resting her whole body upon the younger woman, she reaches the handcuffs and clips them into place still connected through their mouths. Charlie then pulls back so their lips are barely touching and says into Joey's mouth,

"Well it looks like I finally caught my criminal." Joey's lips turn up at the edges to form a smile, Charlie catches Joey's lips for one last kiss then begins to elevate her body off of Joey. The young brunette begins to pout missing the contact already, Charlie swings her legs off of Joey and sits on the edge of the bed. Still in the leather jacket she picks up a hair band and ties back her hair in to a loose ponytail. Joey can't help but be transfixed by the radiance of the vixen beside her. Charlie looks towards the ice cream and can see it's beginning to melt and so continues forward to retrieve it. She draws out the spoon and seductively lets her tongue playfully clean it. Joey's eyes widen at the sight wishing that the tongue was occupied else where right now, she begins to part her mouth to say something but before she knew it Charlie had scooped up more ice cream and was slowly propelling it towards her, so Joey left her mouth parted and closed her eye waiting for the frozen taste.

"Eeeek" Joey shrieked as she felt the ice cream upon her chest, she opened her eyes to se the impish look in Charlie's. Again Charlie placed the spoon back into the tub and pulled out another scoopful, leading it away from Joeys chest and downwards leaving little droplets on it's path. Finally the spoon was nearly void of the ice cream but what was on there Charlie dropped, it landed upon Joey's heated wet centre. Leading for Joey to squeal and gasp with the vibrant sensations.

"Now I'm hungry honey" Charlie's eyes looked wild and zealous ready to taste the one being that means everything to her. Still in the leather jacket, feeling the warmth creep in, Charlie begins in her pursuit to clean Joey from top to bottom.

Joey lays with her hands above her head restrained, her head is slightly raised with eyes deep and lost in the consciousness of the night. Her torso is left bare apart from the brown paths leading from her pert nipples towards her fluttering stomach, trailing off her sides onto the crisp white sheets. Charlie is lost looking at this wondrous sight letting her mind loose and her body its own free will. Arching over Joey she lets her mouth graze at the rigid pinnacles going to and fro suckling all the chocolate up as well as the taste of Joey. As she begins her trail down Charlie lets her hands take over the breasts and they continue tweaking the nipples and kneading the soft pliable flesh, making Joey arch into the fierce movement. Charlie stays on the chocolate course eager to reach her destination, Joey is revelling at the feel of the leather against her perspiring skin. Charlie's tongue is lapping up the sweet indulgence and finally finds it's resting place, delving deeper than before engulfing all that is Joey. Feeling the shaking and thrusting hip movement forcing her to envelope and suckle the moist nub pressing her tongue in at a slow and steady pace, trying to keep the intense need for as long as she can. Joey lay's with her back arched, hips grinding into Charlie's face subtle yet wistful moans escaping her open mouth.

"Charlie I need you…….please harder…….I need more of you…." Charlie listens to this and brings one of her hands down, leaving the other to roam between the two heaving mounds. Whilst licking and thrusting her tongue she rubs the solid nub with her thumb and fastens her pace with her ravishing tongue. Wanting to swap her tongue with her fingers in one swift move she removes her tongue and slips in a finger feeling the muscles starting to constrict. Then she places another finger in inserting harder and faster, pursing her lips together and making them vibrate against the nub. Joey is in absolute ecstasy feeling the orgasm flowing through her body, shaking and loosing all control. Charlie keeps the pace going feeling that Joey is close and about to come she raises her head and says,

"come for me baby, I want to feel you, hear you and see you" Joey is feeling the leather slide back up her body, knowing that the love of her life was returning to her opens her eyes and feels Charlie's breathe hot and heavy on her face, they're looking deep into each other watching their soul's merge into one. Charlie feels the muscles twitching they're getting closer and so she starts to slow her pace slightly rubbing the nub with her thumb as her fingers gorge in the deep cavern. Then Charlie felt it and Joey screamed,

"CCCCHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIEEEEE" She collapsed back onto the bed Charlie leans onto her feeling the rise and fall of her chest. Neither wanted to move from this heaven and both started to close their eyes just to rest and regain their strength, ready for the next round.

'knock knock' They both heard the door but neither knew how close it really was, believing it was the back door.

"Charlie are you in there?" Ruby enquires reaching down to the door handle and beginning to turn it.  
Both women bolt upright looking from one another to the door neither can remember if they had locked it. Joey brings her arms down and is in shock as she can't remove the handcuffs, the key has fallen out onto the bed. Charlie leaps over the bed and knocks the ice cream to the ground causing the two spoons to clatter to the floor.

"Shit, fuck she must of heard that" Charlie is frantically trying to get to the door as it begins to open.

"Charlie what was that? Are you alright? Answer me what's happening?" Ruby is getting annoyed and keeps opening the door seeing a line of light beginning to shine through………………………………...

Next part coming soon I promise……...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'BANG' The door is slammed and locked shut and Ruby nearly falls to the ground. Gathering herself together she leans towards the door and begins to shout.

"Charlie what the hell? I know you're in there what's going on?" Charlie's mind is racing trying to think of something to say, she glances over to Joey with a look of help on her face. All Joey can do is bite her lip trying not to laugh as Charlie is stood there still in nothing but a leather jacket and the 'dirty' vest top. 'Buggar it's no good I got to say something or she'll keep hounding me' Charlie's eyes roll back and she turns the key. Twisting the handle gently she peers thru the door looking at Ruby, but managing to keep Joey and her own naked bronzed legs hidden.

"Rubes what is it?" She enquires with a sigh.

"Come on Charles let me in I heard something fall." Ruby tries to push against the door but Charlie is putting all her strength behind it, causing Ruby to fail.

"It's nothing Rubes I'll get to it in a minute, did you need something?"

"No just wanted to say I'm going to Xavi's for a bit is that ok?" Ruby asks hoping that Charlie doesn't realise how late it is.

"Yeah is fine just make sure you're not out all night it's a school night after all" Comes the reply that Ruby wanted to hear.

"No worries sis I'll be home before you know it ok? Oh did you manage to find Joey?" Charlie's eyes struggle not to look at the bare beauty draped on the bed.

"Yeah I did, don't worry she's safe now" Joey giggle's trying not to let Ruby hear her, Charlie struggles not to join in letting her lips curl at the edge's slightly.

"Thank god I was worried about her. Where is she? Is she coming home soon?" 'Sooner than you think' Charlie thinks to herself.

"She'll be here in the morning I promise we can all catch up then ok" Charlie just want's her sibling to leave now as she feels her body getting weaker.

"Cool sis I'll see you later, I know I won't be long" Ruby says sarcastically, followed by her departure. Charlie closes the door and leans against it with a big sigh.

"Well that was……awkward huh?" Joey chuckles looking at slumped Charlie. She wriggles herself off the bed and starts to head towards Charlie, still with her hands behind her back. She leans into Charlie pressing their lips together, Charlie reciprocates and pushes her tongue against Joey's lips seeking entry. They fall into a passionate kiss with no expectations just reassurance. After a few minutes of heated warmth they pull apart gasping for air, at this point Charlie looks in to Joey's deep eyes and says,

"I know I could of told her honey, but I just want one night that is ours. I hope you understand?"

"Of course I do. To tell you the truth I'm happy it's our little secret at the moment!" Joey replies with a glint in her eye. Charlie looks and see's she's still cuffed and begins to try to unlock the restraints but realises the key is missing. She jumps to her feet and Joey falls to the side as she was leaning on her.

"Honey you ok I'm so sorry but I got to find the key other wise the rest of the night won't work" Charlie helps Joey up and sits her on the edge of the bed, whilst she rummaged to find the small loose key. 'Aha found it' Charlie hid her smirk as she knew where she wanted to go next. Fiddling behind Joey she releases the lock, letting Joey stretch her arms out and regain the thought of what she want's to do with them. Joey moves her arms forward pulling the bronzed body of Charlie closer, touching where she could and gnawing at the jacket.  
"Time to get clean baby" Charlie whispers into Joey's ear, Joey knew exactly what she meant and couldn't hide the excitement. Squirming around to take off the clothes that remained on Charlie she peeled off the jacket and crept the vest top up. Looking at the picture perfect body.

"Well we better hurry as it's getting late" She says to Charlie as Charlie's blue eyes draw a deeper colour.

"I think the coast is clear honey, lets go" The two ladies walk over to the door, open it slowly and peer outside. They both suddenly feel exposed and giddy with anticipation, pulling the door open completely they rush across the hallway and slam into the bathroom door grappling at the handle to let them entry. They fall onto the cold tiled floor, giggling they get up and Charlie walks over to the shower and begins to draw water off. 'that'll do nicely' As the water trickles, Charlie pulls Joey closer to her letting her hands rest on the jutting hips. Tilting her head slightly the kiss is met by both parties. By now the rambunctious women's lips are becoming more fevering by the minute. With a burst of want Charlie thrusts Joey up against the shower wall, feeling the warm droplets beating down on her. Joey let's out a moan into Charlie's mouth sending them both wild.  
Charlie slides her hands round and down landing at Joey's pert bottom, digging her nails into her. Joey whimpers at the feel and runs her hands thru the moist draping locks of hair, slightly tugging and keeping it away from Charlie's face so she can continue to ply all over. Charlie slides her leg in-between Joey's thighs instantly feeling the moist and warmth radiate from the soft centre. She begins to rub with her thigh and lifts her hands from their resting place to reach for the shampoo. Joey nibbles on Charlie's ear and whispers

"Take me there baby" Charlie can't hide her smile and begins to slowly massage Joey's head, feeling how sensuous this was she started to get turned on herself. Her thigh still in motion gliding against the moist juices, Charlie leans Joey's head under the flowing water and rinses her hair clean. Joey was confused as she thought Charlie was going to let the suds' fall. All started to be come clear as the gel was released from the hanging tube. Charlie begins to lather up Joey's back tracing the spine and letting her nails graze ever so slightly. Joey starts to feel her body begin to weaken needing to feel her lover touch her and be at one with her again, she lifts her hand and places the gel on the palm of her hand.

"Charlie I think we need to do this together" Joey then reciprocates the movement of Charlie in everyway. Bringing her hands over Joey's shoulders and letting the suds' trace their own winding path down Joey's peeking nipples. Charlie lets her hands take a hold of the juicy breasts and kneads them letting her fingers teak, twist, pull and flick the nipples. Letting more soap bubble up she rubs Joey's torso and uses the back of her hands right to the nail to release little moans and shudders. Then they both reach the ever wetting haven, Charlie pulls her thigh away and lets her hand part the folds. Slipping a finger in and rubbing the throbbing nub with her thumb she feels Joey jerk upright. Joey is loosing all train of thought and only has one aim now, she lets a finger slid in and thrusts deep, she then slips another finger in delving into the gushing warmth revelling in how she manages to make Charlie so wet. Leaning in and letting lips loose they kiss without much thought except of wanting each other to orgasm at the same time. Charlie whispers through her breath into Joey,

"Come with me honey…….let's come together and feel each other" Joey agreed in silence knowing nothing needed to be said. Their hands where both deeper than ever thrusting harder and faster never letting off, always making sure the pleasurable nub is being tended to in a loving way. Both can feel it nearing like a wave of electric sparks, their bodies grind and gyrate together. Charlie's fingers can feel the vice grip taking hold, at the same time Joey is being trapped inside. They both let out a guttural moan then in unison,

"C.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"J.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They both fall into each other still touching never wanting to leave the safety of their havens.

More soon


	8. Chapter 7

Hi all I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been a bit busy  
Was visiting a fellow C/J fan in Ireland......love that place and me buddy!!

Please R & R to pressure me to update often if ya like it  
So on with the show...........................  
Linda  
x x x

Chapter 7

Ruby crept up the garden path frantically riffling through her bag to find the key to the door, she knew she had to be quiet in case Charlie was still up. Reaching the porch she realised she had left her keys on the side before she left. 'Buggar I'm such a twat I really shoulda checked I took it earlier' Ruby thought to herself. She knew if Charlie saw her coming in now she would be grounded, so started looking for an open window. Making her way around the back of the house she saw the only way in, Charlie's window was open just enough to squeeze thru. She thought whether she would be able to get in without making a noise, she really had no other choice unless she wanted to camp out. Finding one of VJ's outside toy boxes she manoeuvred it to below the window, carefully stepping on it she placed her hands on the window sill and began to pull herself up. 'Fuck me this is hard, note to self ALWAYS keep my keys on me!' Ruby mused to herself while trying to sneak through the ajar window. It never occurred to her how far the drop was on the other side, or if there might be something impeding what she hoped would be a graceful landing. As she starts to wriggle her waist through she started to feel the gravity pull her, she flayed her arms around feeling for something to hold.

'SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Ruby winces on the floor rolling around in pain, her eyes are tightly shut trying to hold back the tears. Through her closed eyes she can tell the light has been put on , 'well done Rubes as stealthy as a fucking possum'. She reluctantly opens her eyes to see………..

Earlier that evening………………………………..................................................................................

Charlie gently pulls Joey closer to begin drying her off, she leans forward and places the towel on Joey's shoulders. Moving in sensual circles catching the beads of water trickling down her bronzed arms. Moving her mouth within inches of Joey's she teases her, then finally she lowers her head to place little caressing kisses along her collarbone. Trapping the loose droplets with her tongue and following any that she fails to entrap, she draws her mouth down to rest atop the smooth skin of Joey's supple breast. She glances up and see's Joey's eyes beginning to glaze over with passion and need. Charlie resumes drying Joey with the towel, working it across her shoulders and lightly down her back causing shivers to rush through Joey's body. As Charlie's arms brought the towel down to rest on Joey's hips she began to glide her tongue over the moist breast. Circling the rising nipple then taking into her mouth and suckling it attentively, flicking it with her tongue before biting down in it to make it as hard as possible.

Joey feels lost in the fiery passion burning inside, she entwines her hands into the tousled wet hair of Charlie tugging and pulling letting out little moans of pleasure. Slowly she slides her legs so they're either side of Charlie's right leg, Joey moves her thigh against the warm haven of Charlie. Charlie jerks her head up when she feels Joey and places her lips on her partners pressing harder than she thought she thought possible needing to be as close as she could. Joey's hands pull Charlie in as close as she can, parting her mouth to let Charlie's tongue enter to dance with hers. Feeling nothing but love and passion both move their hands, Charlie lets the towel drop to the floor, every inch of skin emitting a radiant heat with the feel of their bodies connecting. There's a need to be close and an urgency to make each other come at the same time. Charlie presses Joey against the shower door as her hand makes the connection with the pulsating juicy centre. Joey arches into Charlie moving her hips towards the roaming nimble fingers, while she delves deeper parting the moist folds of skin and slowly inserting two fingers into Charlie. Mimicking each other they use their thumbs to hasten the growing orgasm, rubbing the nub in invigorating circles. Gasping through the kisses for air the need was overpowering, Joey nibbles Charlie's lower lip causing blood to fall. Joey finds the taste heightens her urge and thrusts her fingers at a faster pace while her hips grind against Charlie's perspiring shaking body. Both begin to convulse as the flood flows through them, muscles spasming and words lost in throaty groans. This was new for both of them a total loss of control and an animalistic feeling of lust. No more was it about love but need, want and desire. Feeling every part of their bodies connecting on a new level, their centre's flourish with the feel of the penetrating and pounding fingers. They part their lips only by a fraction as they reach the mountainous apex, together they scream each others name as their bodies quiver and release the sensational climax together.

Resting their foreheads against one another their breathing slowly returns to normal,

"Wow…….that was just……wow" Was all Charlie could muster, she was amazed at how relaxed and at ease she could be making a woman feel this way. Also wondering how it was possible to fall deeper in love in just one night. Her heart was beating faster than she had ever known it to before, all this from gazing into the chocolate brown eyes in front of her. Joey can feel Charlie's heart and looks lovingly into the older woman's eyes.

"Charlie" Joey's words were barely a whisper, "I have never had this connection with anyone before. I feel like I'm lost in a dream, please tell me that this feeling is real and not just in my mind" She pleads needing the reassurance as this is only one night and they have the world to face yet.

"Joey I never thought that I could ever be with a woman but you have won my heart, body, mind and soul. I promise you now no matter what life throws at us I am yours eternally" Charlie tenderly lays a lingering kiss upon her lovers swollen lips, as to seal what she has just said. Joey lets a tear escape as she swallows the lump in her throat, all she feels is contentment that she finally belongs. Charlie wipes the tear away with her thumb and lets her hand rest upon Joey's cheek, massaging and following the line of Joey's lips. Joey places a kiss on the soft thumb and realises that they are naked and in the bathroom.

"Charlie do you think we could……um…..go to bed? I think I won't be able to move if we stay here any longer." She lets a giggle escape her curling lips.

"Of course honey. I don't think Rubes really needs to find us here in the morning." She sniggers, "Hey look we managed to dry off without using a towel…..we really are hot stuff" They both chuckle and gather themselves ready to move towards the bedroom. Charlie opens the door and takes a look around,

"Right coast is clear" She takes Joey's hand and guides her across the darkened corridor, neither one realising the time or the empty feeling of the house. They make it into the safety of Charlie's room and fall onto the bed, still with hands holding and fingers entwined. Not caring about the doona or sheets they cuddle together, each connecting perfectly with each other. They start to drift off into a well deserved sleep and what they both hoped would be exciting dreams. Suddenly………………………….

'SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

They both jump into a sitting position with eyes flitting around the darkened room, Charlie leans across the bed over stretching to turn the light on. Both women forgetting that they're unclothed and linked together. They never expected to see what they did.

"RUBES!!!" Charlie is startled at how loud she is, as her eyes connect with her younger sister. Charlie can feel all the blood draining from her body, turning more pale then she thought possible. Feeling her lover stiffen Joey reaches for the doona knowing that the damage has already been done but hoping to save face.

Ruby can't quite believe what she is seeing, trying to overcome the shock and pain from the fall this sight did not help her. There was her sister looking like a ghost and Joey reddening with each second that passes. She thinks to herself, 'I must of hit my head, this can't be right can it? They're……NAKED My sister is holding a naked woman's hand, not just any woman but Joey, our Joey!!' Ruby shakes her head trying to see if this really is real or just a trick of her mind. 'Nope it's still there, they're still there!'

"Charlie…..wwhwha..what's going on????" Ruby manages to finally say looking into her sisters eyes. She notices a glint in the blue eyes of her sister that she is unfamiliar with, as it dawns on her that the look can only be one thing……………………………….......................................................................

More soon I hope it won't take so long sorry about that :s


	9. Chapter 8

ok well it ain't great but i hope it'll be ok

*crosses fingers*

please R & R

Thanks Linda x x x

Chapter 8

"Are you…..Charlie…..are you serious?" Ruby squeaks out with a lump in her throat. Attempting to avert her eyes from the slightly disturbing, yet beautiful, sight in front of her. A thousand questions are running through her teenage mind, her throat to parched to pose them. Charlie remains ever close to Joey. The duo's hands stay firm in a vice like grip. Charlie needs to feel her lover's support and squeezes tighter. Joey moves her fingers in unison and lets her thumb slide in circular patterns along the reverse of Charlie's hand, trying to ease the tension.

"Rubes…..I…I….wow….umm….this isn't awkward huh?" She let's her lips curl slightly at the edges attempting to lighten the mood. Joey let's her left hand pull the doona in as close as she can, hoping to cover up their goose bump ridden bodies. Charlie tries to speak again but only manages to stutter. Ruby pulls herself up and presses down her slightly crinkled top. All three know they need to talk but neither sister can speak.

"Rubes why don't you go and put the kettle on and we'll be out in a minute. We just need to look a bit more…..appropriate" Joey orders the teenager. Rubes nod's approvingly and makes her way out of the bedroom.

'Click' The door shuts and Charlie instantly falls into Joey's arms and begins to sob silently, resting her head upon Joey's shoulders. Joey releases Charlie's hand and envelopes her quaking fragile body, placing soft yet extremely loving kisses across the brunettes brow. Charlie begins to relax more and can't resist the urge to taste the sweetness of Joey's neck. Both knowing that they should really get to Ruby, but neither wanting to let go. Charlie lets her lips glide effortlessly along joeys collarbone, teasing here and there with her tongue and biting in places. This makes Joey squirm as her lips part to let out a lustful groan. Charlie bites down harder enjoying the feel, taste, touch and many sensations pulsating thru her body. The need is growing and they both feel the intense heat beginning to radiate. Joey wrestles with the forceful emotions and moves her hands up Charlie's sleek, toned and shaking torso. She reaches Charlie's face and gently lifts her chin, then pulls her in for a lingering kiss. Charlie's head and her heart realise that Joey was trying to calm her down and bring her back to reality. She knew her lover was right and so followed her lead and began to pull away. Joey wasn't quite ready yet to let her lover go. When she felt the distance she tilted forward and trapped Charlie's lips with hers, just a gentle yet tingle infused kiss. Charlie takes Joey's hand again and looks deep into the chocolate pools that she can get lost in and says.

"I love you so much Jo. I know that I may seem strong but I'm really scared. What if she hates me? What if she wants to go and live with Dad? I can't lose her Jo" Charlie looks even deeper into the younger girls eye's needing help, reassurance and a silent understanding. Letting her hands graze up Charlie's sides, she pulls her into her body. Joey feels Charlie's head slot between her shoulder and neck, Joey places a kiss a top Charlie's head and lightly whispers.

"Charlie I want to be here for you, but if you both feel like you may need space I'll go" Joey strokes Charlie's tousled hair.

"I wish there was a way we could stay like this forever! Come on hunnie I'm afraid Rubes will be knocking on our door in a minute. She's not exactly the most patient person I know" Charlie lifts her head and catches joeys lips with hers, taking Joey's slightly swollen bottom lip between hers and suckles. Pulling back they both look as deep into each others eyes as they physically can. Joey rolls the doona off and lets her legs swing off the bed, leaning across to help Charlie out as she is still in shock. Leaving Charlie sitting on the edge of the bed Joey searches for her clothes and finds them in allsorts of places around the room. Joey dresses herself in record time, as she looks for an outfit for Charlie to wear. Rummaging through the chest of draws and wardrobe, Joey giggles as she remembers the leather jacket, Joey grabs out a pink sleeveless hoddy and jeans. Helping Charlie to dress felt strange to Joey as she should be removing the clothes, but suddenly it feels natural taking care of the most beautiful woman in the world. Taking hold of Charlie's left hand Joey aids Charlie up, then entwines their fingers together. Opening the door they both walk out together leaving the bedroom behind.

After Ruby closes the door she can feel her legs beginning to waver, so rushes towards the dinner table in the lounge. She collapses into the chair instantly, her head falls into her cupped hands as she begins to sob. Mumbling to herself Ruby begins to ramble.

"What the fuck was that?" She shakes her head and wipes the tears from her face.  
"I knew Joey liked Charles, but I didn't think that Charles would have been seduced so easily! There was something in Charles eyes and I know it means something" Pushing herself up with the help of the table, Ruby continues to the kitchen. Filling up the kettle and switching it on, all she does is let her mind fill up with ideas. If anyone was watching her they would see her brain whirling and turning. As she places the cups on the table and puts the coffee into the cafeteria, one last thought floods her mind. 'She looked happy, genuinely happy! That look in her eye I don't recognise as she's never looked so relaxed before and content' Ruby feels a smile draw itself upon her face as she lets the thought play on her mind.

"Fuck me she's in love!!" She speaks a little louder to herself.

"RUBES……" Charlie startles her younger sibling as all three women yet again stare at each other. Joey cracks first letting out an endearing chuckle, that instantly warms Charlie's heart. Ruby follows with a cheeky giggle, as her eyes soften all three are engulfed in fits of laughter. Attempting to compose themselves the kettle boils and 'clicks' itself off and Rubes struggles to find her breath. Charlie moves forward, the most movement that Ruby had seen yet, she pours the water into the cafeteria. She puts the kettle down the plunges down the coffee. Once ready she gestures to the table and all three sit down. Ruby beside Charlie and Charlie next to joy. Joey could feel Ruby watching her but it wasn't a bad feeling, she felt accepted and warm, raising her head her eyes connect with Ruby and they nod at each other in acceptance. Charlie's hand lays on top of Joey's thigh squeezing as she notices the interaction between the younger duo. Joey drops her hand down and entwines her fingers, rubbing her thumb loosely over the hand of her lover. Ruby pours out the coffee and leans behind for the milk, pouring it into her cup as the other add sugar to their steaming coffee.

"Rubes….I'm….I'm..sorry!" Charlie says sincerely, looking into the young girls eyes

"Charles it's okay, I get it I do. I was a bit freaked at first. I mean come on, it's not often you see that now is it!" Ruby squeaks out, as Charlie feels the heat rushing through her face as Joey bows her head, blowing her steaming coffee. Ruby continues to talk even though she knows Charlie wants her to stop.

"Ah -ha that's why you were acting so strange earlier….eeeewwwwwwww….did I interrupt you guys? Wait don't answer that!!! I just want you both to know that I support you. It's all new to me but Charles I can see it on your face, you're in love aren't you?" Ruby floats the question out there leaving Charlie looking bemused. It's a big turnaround from the half an hour awkward silence earlier. Charlie turns to Joey and lifts their hands up and off of Joey's thigh, placing them on the table and squeezing tightly. Ruby can feel her heart melting at the beautiful sight, as Charlie opens her mouth with the corners tilted into a smile.

"Yes Rubes I love her. I don't know when it happened exactly, but all I know is that I can't live without her! Right now I have my two favourite girls with me and I couldn't be happier" Charlie's eyes beam with love as she looks to and fro, between the two either side of her. Both feel the warmth rising to their cheeks blushing profusely at the beautiful words that have just been spoken about them.

"Okay so does that mean that Joey's coming home now?" Ruby enquires. Charlie looks at Joey about to ask her if she would come home, but before she can Joey breaks into a smile and begins to talk.

"Well if you'll both have me and it's ok with Leah and Veej, I'd love to come home!" Charlie gets giddy at the thought of having Joey with her 24/7!

"Jo it would be amazing to have you here. Plus Rubes you get to have your bed back now" Joey and Charlie both raise an eyebrow, Ruby sighs and smiles.

"Ok guys that's just to much for me to handle tonight after what I've seen already. I'm off to bed now as it's been a long old night" She goes over to Joey and hugs her whispering in her ear

"Thank you Jo. You've brought out my sister's inner smile, I love you for that" Ruby then goes over to Charlie and kisses her cheek.

"I love you sis. As long as you're happy then so am I" Ruby picks up her coffee and finishes it, placing the cup in the sink. She walks past the two lovers, all three are grinning like the 'Cheshire Cat'!

"Rubes" Charlie calls.

"Yes Charles"

"Can you please not say anything just yet? It's just, it's all new and to be honest I quite like having a little secret" Charlie winks at Ruby.

"No worries Charles, night you two" Ruby turns away singing "I'll keep you my dirty little secret…."

Joey and Charlie slump into their chairs relieved that it went well.

"Well Miss Buckton I think it's time for bed" Charlie looks lovingly at Joey and agrees, they both walk towards the bedroom hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay work is a buggar at the moment!!! Plus a slight distraction aswel  
hope was worth the wait

enjoy Linda x x x

Chapter 9

"Morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" Charlie asks Joey as she embraces her tighter. Leaning in close to nuzzle her lovers neck, slowly placing kisses leading a pathway up to Joey's lips. The duo kiss tenderly letting subtle moans escape into their mouths. Joey draws back slightly needing to replenish her supply of oxygen, taking the opportunity to answer she smiles looking deep into Charlie's eyes

"I slept so well it's untrue, but then I was exhausted" Joey winks at Charlie. "How did you sleep hunnie?" Joey lifts herself up resting on her hand, leaning on her elbow.

"In your arms I felt like I was in heaven" They kissed deeply, letting their tongues dance together. Joey lets her free hand stroke up and down Charlie's side, feeling the goose bumps form below her fingertips. Feeling themselves getting lost they suddenly hear a knock at the door.

"Charles would you two like some breakfast? I'm cooking pancakes" Ruby hollers through the woodwork. Charlie reluctantly draws back from Joey and replies.

" Sure Rubes that sounds great, we'll be out in 5 okay?" Joey swipes Charlie's arm in a loving way, staring at her with a glint in her eye. "What???" Charlie asks Joey.

"5.…you only give us 5 minutes to get out of bed, and with the way I'm feeling right now I don't really see that happening" Joey smirks before plunging her lips hard and fast upon Charlie's plumb rosy lips. Charlie can't resist and parts her lips inviting Joey in, tongue's clashing with each other makes both girls crazy. Hands start to wander feverishly needing the contact, pulling each other closer neither wanting to let go. Again they are torn apart with a knock on the door.

"WHAT NOW RUBES?" Charlie yells out knowing all to well Ruby's doing this on purpose.

"Um Charles" Ruby is barely audible "I need your help please, just for a minute. I'm so sorry" Charlie reluctantly slides out of Joey's arms, placing a kiss on her head, she picks up her dressing gown and made her way to the door. Glancing over her shoulder she see's Joey getting up to.

"Jo, we will continue this I promise. Feel free to borrow anything of mine to wear your…well my top needs a little tlc now!" Charlie winks at Joey and unlocks the door, walking out she catches a glimpse of the younger girls tanned body. Charlie feels her heart racing again as she finds her love growing even more deeper than she thought she could. Joey hears the door close and falls back onto the bed with the biggest smile on her face. She can't believe what has been happening in just 12 hours, feeling the urge she hops off of the bed and throws on a simple yellow vest top and pulls her cargo shorts on. She rummages around Charlie's dressing table hunting desperately for a pen and piece of paper, 'jackpot' she thinks to herself as she finds the pad and pen. She sits on the bed crossed legged and begins to write.

The sun was rising over the crashing waves,  
A beautiful horizon of misty haze,  
The high flying birds, diving down deep,  
As I watch my lover in her peaceful sleep,  
A sultry glow lingers above the horizon,  
Listening intently at the dawn chorus.

Through the opened window the sounds play on my mind,  
Each note of the birds songs, draws a tear out of my eyes,  
An overpowering emotion I never thought I would know,  
The love you make me feel also makes my body glow.  
Eyes shut tightly, I don't want this day to move forward,  
I arise from the, soft, warm loving embrace,  
Stepping back I see your smiling face,

Cascading over your shoulders, your brunette hair lays,  
Cushioned on the pillow, in your amazing angelic ways,  
My eyes hypnotised, as I draw into your embrace again.  
Wandering hands feverishly caress the soft skin,  
Nails digging deep as the ecstasy rises from within,

Her hands send electric, it's makes me pine.  
A shiver trickles down my spine,  
Feeling the warmth of her breath on my cheek,  
I let my lips roam till they find what they seek,  
Pressing together, letting tongues meet,  
My body undeniably gives in to this impulsive heat.

Joey sits quite content re-reading what she had just written, suddenly panic fills her head and she wonders whether to tear the poem up or not.

"Wow!" Charlie whispers into Joey's ear. She had crept in the room and stood silently behind Joey while she was writing. Joey jumps slightly at the tickling of Charlie's heated breathe touching her ear, it sends electricity thru her as she instinctively turns and catches her lovers lips with hers. Charlie's hands caress Joey's cheeks and begin to lower tracing the perfect lines of Joey's body , reaching her hips she squeezes her gently and lifts her further onto the bed. Charlie straddles Joey and presses their lips together, using the force of the kiss she lowers Joey so she's laying down. Charlie slides her fingertips under the vest top's hem and strokes Joey's toned stomach lifting the top as her hands travel higher, cupping the bare breasts in her hands Charlie raises her head and gazes into Joeys hazed eyes.

"You're the most important person to me, I never want you to forget that!" She lowers her head and gently brushes their lips together, making them both tingle all over. Teasing up the vest top, their lips part for a split second, Charlie tosses the top to the side whilst kissing Joeys lips passionately. Trailing her lips along Joey's jaw line, licking a path down her chin to her neck. Clasping with her teeth Charlie bites with passion, only softly at first then lust took over, she kisses the sore spot and continues her assault upon Joey's body. Charlie's hands still kneading the beautiful breasts as her fingers tend to the growing peaks, tweaking, flicking and rubbing till they reach their highest point. Slowly moving her lips down, Charlie takes the left nipple in her mouth teasing it, flicking it and licking it fiercely. Joey arches her back and lets out a fierce moan. Charlie moves so her thigh is pressing against Joey's moist centre, sliding up and down, teasing the pulsating nub. As Charlie's mouth licks over to the other breast her hands slide along Joey's arms reaching her hands and connecting fingers. Once the right nipple reaches it's peak Charlie lifts her head and places her lips upon Joey's connecting deeply and passionately. Whilst the kiss drives both girls wild Charlie raises Joey's hands above her head and holds them in place with her left hand. Gliding down Joey's arms with her fingertips Charlie leaves behind a trail of goose bumps, stroking the soft cheek and continuing down past the heaving breasts. Joey is lost in the passion leaving her body to loose all control, she is at Charlie's will now. Charlie lets go of Joey's wrists hoping they stay there, she brings her hand down mimicking how she had done it already. Lowering her lips as her hand moves lower, Charlie lets her hands rest upon Joey's hips as her mouth kisses every part of exposed skin. Snaking her hands round to squeeze Joey's tight ass, Charlie circles Joey's belly button with her tongue leaving a glistening trail. Moving her hands down Joey's legs Charlie raises Joey's knees and lifts her thighs up higher, grazing her nails down towards Joey's heated area.

Joey takes a hold of the headboard as she feels Charlie's touch, biting her lower lip enough to break the skin she whimper's. Throwing her back up more towards the older woman craving to be touched, held and wanted. She doesn't wait long as Charlie's hands stroke around her centre leading Joey to gasp for much needed air. Her legs quiver and squeeze Charlie in place, screaming out for her lover to hear.

"CHARLIE!!!! I need you in me……..please don't tease me baby……..I need your touch!" Charlie moves her mouth lower kissing a path till she reaches Joey's nub she places a tender kiss. Reeling from her lover writhing beneath her, Charlie then moves her right hand away to tend to the now lonely breasts. Joey panics as she feels the hand leaving her especially as Charlie moves her left hand and lifts Joey's ass and digs her nails in. Charlie can sense the panic and without delay she lets her tongue circle the nub, then the edges of Joeys moist centre before slowly letting her tongue slide inside Joey. Her body jolts with electricity at the feel of Charlie's tongue inside her, Joey drops her hands down and entwines her fingers with Charlie's as her other hand lightly tugs at Charlie's tousled hair. Every thrust of the tongue, Joey feels bursting love and ecstasy engulf her body. Charlie senses Joey getting closer she delves deeper using her top lip to rub the pulsating nub to new heights, tasting and using all her muscles to pleasure Joey. Joey's breath becomes trapped as she feels her body shaking, groaning loudly and pulling harder at Charlie's hair as the orgasm flows through all of her body. Charlie feels her tongue trapped by Joey's muscles, she presses harder inside enjoying the fruits of her labour. As the spasm's calm down Charlie slows her pace and removes her tongue, kissing the tops of Joey's thighs before making her way back towards Joey's lips. She halts at Joey's breasts licking and kissing every inch of skin, sucking in the nipples gently teasing with her tongue. Gliding up to Joey's neck kissing the reddening mark, soothing its pain. Finally Charlie reaches the lips she's been waiting for, holding her lips millimetres away, brushing noses together, she looks into Joey's glazed eyes and whispers.

"Now that's what I call breakfast" She gently grazes Joey's lips with hers, Joey can't resist and wraps her arms around Charlie's shoulders placing a hand in her hair she brings her closer. The kiss deepens as Joey's tongue seeks entry and Charlie parts her lips, tongues dancing together like they have been missing each other for so long. Joey suddenly feels strength returning and rolls Charlie over so she lays on her back. Their lips never parting, not wanting to be apart ever again. Joey knows exactly what she want's to do and wastes no time in beginning!


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for delay please R+R oh n sorry about the poems i know they aint great but i couldn't help writing them lol  
linda x x

Chapter 10

As Joey straddles Charlie she leans forward and kisses the cute nose in front of her, just as she does this her stomach lets out an almighty rumble. Charlie's lips curl up at the corners just before she giggles and places her arms around Joey. Joey drops her head down and rests it upon Charlie's shoulder, falling into the nook and blushing profusely. Charlie raises her hand and lightly strokes the younger girls hair, sliding her palm so it cups Joey's chin she raises her head up slowly. Looking deep into the brown eyes that are trying to hide below their lids, Charlie whispers.

"It's ok baby mines been grumbling away too! I think we need to recharge ourselves, don't you?" Joey sheepishly nods her head in agreement. She lifts her leg over the laying Charlie and comes to rest on the bed searching for her clothes yet again. Charlie watches Joey's movements intently taking in the way she moves, breathes and how her emotions are shown thru every part of her. Joey glances over her shoulder noticing Charlie's wandering eyes, she decides to dress slowly and cheekily. She reaches down to her strewn boxers lifting them and sliding her left leg in, slowly followed by her right. She stands and calmly pulls the fabric up and over her firm buttocks, as she releases the waistband she moves her hands upon her ass, feeling Charlie's gaze following the movements of her hands. Joey continues to dress this way next with her shorts, followed by her bra and then she slides into her top. Turning around she throws a wink at the aroused Charlie, grinning she begins to walk away. Charlie reaches out to grab Joey's hand but Joey moves to swiftly and scoots out of the door. Closing the door behind her Joey takes a deep breathe in an attempt to calm the rising heat in her and follow the orders of her noisy stomach. Charlie can feel her body yearning to be touched by Joey, she lets her hand wander as she closes her eyes. Just before she reaches her moistening centre she jolts thinking that she can't, not without her lover watching, she sighs and rolls off the bed standing on trembling legs. She walks to the dresser and finds an outfit for the morning.

Walking into the kitchen Joey can't hide the huge smile on her face, she never thought that she would be back here about to have breakfast with the woman of her dreams. Ruby glances at Joey and herself begins to smile and shake her head as her thoughts go back to the night before.

"Morning Jo nice of you to join me." Ruby says sarcastically, as she thought once Charlie had returned to the bedroom half an hour ago she would be eating the pancakes on her own. "There's coffee over there" She points to the freshly made coffee in the cafetiere, "help yourself and you had better pour Charlez a cup while you're there"

"Thanks Rubes, yeah I had better or she'll really be cranky huh?" Joey comments.

"Yeah Charlez……….." Ruby fades out as she see's her sister enter the kitchen, "Well I see you managed to put some clothes on finally sis" Ruby chuckles to herself.

"Rubes don't try to be funny it really doesn't suit you!" She pokes her tongue out at the teenager and moves over to the cafetiere, Joey turns around and passes a hot cup of coffee to her. Both smile at each other in a way of thanks and your welcome. Ruby places the hot pancakes onto the table, reaching up to get the syrup to accompany them she turns and asks.

"So lovebirds what are your plans for today? Seen as you're both dressed!!! No point wasting a beautiful day now is there!" She giggles to herself with trying to be quietly sarcastic.

"Well I was thinking of taking a walk up to the lighthouse, maybe a picnic as well. Does that sound good to you honey?" Charlie seems shocked at how easy calling Joey honey was. She looks deep into Joey's eyes, losing herself in them again, as Joey feels her heart skipping a beat at the loving way Charlie is talking to her.

"That sounds fantastic baby, although you sure you want to venture out just yet? I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me in public, we can be two friends just out for the day?" Joey asks questionably knowing she wants Charlie to be more than her friend in public but understanding how new all this is for the older woman. Joey's eyes wince awaiting reply, this doesn't go un-noticed by Charlie. Charlie can feel her heart breaking knowing she's not ready for the world to know yet until she can be fully open to her dad and work colleagues. She reaches out for Joey's hand and takes it in hers, squeezing it gently in reassurance that it won't be like this already, she replies.

"Jo you know I love you right? But right now just having you as my friend in public is all I can do, I need to tell my dad, Leah and Veej first. It's not right that they find out by idle town gossip, plus I know of a little secluded spot where we can enjoy each others company!" Charlie winks at Joey and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Nice Charlez just when I thought I had last nights image of you two outta my head, you manage to put it right back in there! Damn you and bringing my mind into the gutter!" Charlie and Joey can't help but giggle, thinking back to seeing Ruby's shocked face.

"Rubes you don't need my help to get your mind into the gutter, but getting it out is another matter!" All three girls start to laugh, the once mouth burning pancakes are now cool enough for them to enjoy. Ruby sit's down opposite Charlie and they all dive in. Joey stops momentarily, looking at the woman she loves and the crazy teenager that has so quickly accepted their love, she sit's content with the biggest smile on her face. Her mind begins to wonder off, she rises from her chair and places a kiss upon Charlie's cheek and excuses herself.

"I'll be right back you two, now no fighting, biting or hair pulling while I'm gone ok!" Both Charlie and Ruby nod with smirks on their mouths. Joey moves into the bedroom and finds the pad and pen, she turns the page of the pad and removes the lid to the pen and begins to scribe.

A family life I have never known,  
Hidden behind the crowd and left alone,  
A troubled past I now intend to leave,  
As my future with you does indeed look so amazing.

Your beautiful eyes that change with your emotions,  
Your embrace so tight yet incredibly gentle,  
Your lips so tender invite me to kiss them,  
Our souls unite as our hearts beat in unison.

As the clock ticks away the minutes fly by,  
To pause our time together and stay in this moment forever,  
Would be the greatest thing as I do not want to miss,  
Any of our time spent, either in kisses or embrace.

One day we will walk hand in hand,  
With no care in the world, not even a frown,  
Standing strong together, tall amongst the crowd,  
My love for you one day you'll show proud.

Joey looks over what she has written and frowns wanting to discard it, but she feel the need to share what she has written with her lover. She approaches Charlie with the pad and leans in and kisses her cheek before whispering into her ear.

"I want you to know what's going on inside of me baby, poetry seems to be a channel for me to explain my feelings, I want to share everything with you no matter how bad it is, and how badly written it is!" Joey lets a little giggle out to attempt to lighten the mood. Charlie looks at the pad and begins to read the poem, feeling so touched and blessed that Joey would want to share this with her. Whilst reading the poem she reaches for Joey's hand to keep her near, as she reaches the end she looks into those chocolate brown eyes and places the pad face down on the table to stop Ruby from reading it. Charlie raises her hand and cups Joey's face, drawing her closer they kiss softly.

"Jo, that was beautiful, just like you! Thank you for sharing with me!" Charlie kisses Joey again this time they let their kiss deepen, Ruby quietly stands and retreats to her room, leaving the lovers alone yet again! Hands start to wander, tongue's delve deeper needing to be as close as possible Charlie places her hands upon Joey's hips lifting her upon her lap. Joey straddles Charlie gyrating her hips against her, letting her hands glide up and underneath the loose flowing shirt Charlie's wearing. Kneading the older woman's breasts as Charlie's lips attack Joey's neck, licking, kissing and biting. Tasting the younger girls scent and feeling more and more aroused as Joey's fingers play and tease at her nipples, drawing them both to a peak. Charlie's hands wander round to Joey's ass and squeeze it gently, pulling her closer, Charlie feels the heat from Joey's centre radiate over her thighs.

"Hello……..eek!!!" Leah stands in the doorway stunned and motionless. Ruby runs from her room to see what's going on and comes to a stand still as she sees the entangled bodies of Charlie and Joey. Joey removes herself from Charlie's lap and picks up the pad running towards the bedroom she leaves the room. Closing the door and turning the lock she dives onto the bed and finds the pen again, never before has she written three poems in a day but her head is spinning and she needs to gain control and quickly.

As I feel the colour warm my cheeks,  
My embarrassment fills all of me,  
Ashamed that I ran from the imminent conversation,  
Knowing that I'm a coward now will she still love me??

My hands now shaking from the fear and judgement occurring,  
Slowly my heart beats as it lodges in my throat,  
The butterflies once occupying my stomach now are elephants,  
My irrational behaviour is now dawning on me!

To stand right now would be to much effort,  
As my body has now turned into jelly,  
The bile is now sitting wanting to break free,  
I can no longer hold it at bay.

I feel nothing inside me, no love nor care,  
To break free right now, run away and leave,  
The window is a tempting route to me,  
But I wont run I love her to much!

Joey rolls herself over on the bed and stares at the ceiling, tears of worry run down the side of her face, she quickly moves as she feels the bile rise, she makes it to the window and leans out. Releasing all the stress, worry, fear and panic along with the mornings pancakes. She wipes her mouth and moves towards the door, she turns the key and places her hand on the handle, turning it slowly she hears it click and pulls the door open. Walking out she hears voices from the kitchen she stays hidden in the lounge listening and waiting till she feels she can enter. Finding the right moment she walks in with her head slightly bowed avoiding unnecessary eye contact, scurrying across she finds Charlie's hand and locks their fingers together.

TBC………………………………....


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The silence that had loomed over the room now was subsiding as Leah made movement towards the kettle, glancing over to Charlie and Joey she attempts to make eye contact but Joey's head remains lowered. "Can I get you two a cuppa?" She raises the mug as a gesture. Charlie squeezes Joey's hand hopeful for a reaction as she nods Charlie speaks up and gratefully accepts the offer. Once the beverages are made all three sit at the wooden table, Joey keeps a hold of Charlie's hand under the table, Charlie raises the clasp hands to her lips and kisses the back of Joey's hand placing their gesture of unity upon the table. Now Joey manages to look across for a reaction from Leah and see's only a smile, a simple smile of warmth and genuine happiness because she's looking into Charlie's eyes and seeing a deep sense of love omit from them. "So Joey Charlie here tells me that you're now a couple hey, I think that's great! All I ask is that you keep it under wraps until I think that VJ will understand ok?" Joey uses her free hand to play with the handle of her mug while she attempts to speak with a dry throat.

"Yeah that's no problem we'll just act like we did before" A shy smile graced Joey's lips as she started to feel a bit more comfortabe. "We will be sharing a room now but it will be locked just incase the lil man decides to wander." The trio all giggled and Charlie's cheeks reddened into a blush.

"What you two get up to in you're own room isn't an issue just becareful not to be to open right now, it's going to be a difficult thing to explain as it is."

"We're not teenagers Leah we can keep our hands to ourselves." Charlie reminds her.

"Oh really?" Leah raises her eyebrow and looks at the two entwinned hands upon the table that have been toying wit each other the whole time. "It is sweet guys but even hand holding like that will bring up a question and I'm not sure if I can quite explain the guidy looks in both your eyes either." Charlie and Joey both look at each other and get lost in their gaze, leaning into each other there lips softly brush and they share the sweetest most loving kiss. Leah squirms in her seat and then realises that she can't look away from the lovers, she's entrapped in their world and is holding a piece of jealousy back, she can't remember the last time anyone was like that with her. Sighing quietly brings the duo out of their trance and they release the contact, apologising. "I had better get back to the dinner, colleen's all on her own and I dread to think what she's got up to. You two have a good day, what have you got planned? Or don't I want to know?" She tossed a wink across the room as she rose from the seat and placed her mug in the sink, which was still full of the dishes from the pancakes.

"Well we've got to clear up in here then maybe go for a walk," Charlie turns to Joey to ask the question, "If you would like?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Okay then have a good day and I'll see you both tonight, I'll cook by the way so don't have anything to big for lunch."

"Great thanks." The couple say together causing them all to laugh again. Then Leah was gone, Joey breathed a sigh of relief and leant her head upon Charlie's shoulder, inhaling her scent before grazing her lips across the soft skin of Charlie's neck. Tasting the sweet and supple skin Joey manouvers her body, not removing her lips as she straddles Charlie's body. She trails a line of kisses up to Charlie's ear as she whispers "I want you Charlie Buckton so badly right now." Charlie's body quivers with need and she throws her head back exposing her neck, Joey wastes no time and begins to ravish the welcoming flesh with her lips, tongue and nibbles with her teeth. Charlie wraps her arms around Joey's waist and places her hands on the pert bum and squeezes tight, gasping for air she suddenly shocks them both as she stands and lifts Joey. Joey bites down upon Charlie's shoulder and pierces the skin which excites Charlie more, placing Joey upon the table Charlie now scrapes her fingers down Joey's legs and presses herself into the now spread legs, pushing their aching heated areas together. Dragging her fingers back up the tonned legs as Joey begins to kiss down Charlie's neck and Joey's hands slide underneath Charlie's top releasing the clasp restraining the two beautiful bossoms. Reaching the hem of Joey's top Charlie raises the fabric up, causing the contact to be broken momenteraly, she tosses the top to the floor as her hands quickly return and cup the ample breasts that had remained free. Peaks raised higher as Charlie's fingertips circled the summits, her thumbs then pressed against the solid peaks as her hands massaged Joey's breasts. Charlie now began her assult upon the younger girl, letting their lips clash and tongues dance as hands roamed heated and sweating skin. Panting breathes became more and more laboured as fingers stroked across the places that yearned to be touched. Seconds later any binds had been diminished and now the duo were topless pressing their breasts together as hands delved deeper into the moist loins of love. Both women stroked through the moist folds, letting the juices flow through their fingers to ease the movement. Thumbs gently glide over and around the swollen clits as the two mimic each others actions intent on bringing each other to a climax at the same time. Sliding two fingers into each other simutaniously they begin to thrust harder and harder as their lips swell with the passionate kisses they can't stop. Sensations tore through their bodies as they shook and quivered, beads of sweat trickled down foreheads and merged with the kisses letting loose a fresh taste. As they both began constricting fingers inside as the orgasms spread one would stop to pleasure the other through, and once sated the other continued to bring the other to an explosive climax. Kissing deep as they slowly removed their fingers a sudden wave of guilt washed over them, this was exactly what Leah was talking about but it was still the morning so they knew they could get away un-noticed. Lifting their own fingers to their mouths they proceded to suckle the juices off before enjoying one last kiss.

"Now that was a good and very enjoyable breakfast honey." Joey said blushing as she realised she was sitting near enough naked upon the kitchen table, "We might need to do a lot of cleaning today." Charlie however had other ideas right now, she had the taste and didn't want to stop pleasuring her girlfriend. With a mischeivious grin she sat upon the chair in front of Joey and slid her hand up Joey's torso, pressing her to lay down as her other hand lowered the underwear that was in her way...

A shadow moved across the window but neither woman say as they got lost in their own world. Who was the figure? How long had he been there?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hiding in the shadows, away from the light of the street lamp, Brett rubbed his hands together as his mind began hatching a plan to take his sister from Charlie. His thoughts were full as images of his sister and that cop came flooding through, he thought he was going to catch her with a man, a woman never even occurred to him at all. He was seething with anger and pain from what he had just seen, that cop has surely abused her authority and taken advantage of his sister. Like a lightening bolt the idea instantly came to him, he was going to go and report her for what she was doing. Brett walked with venom and anger flowing through his veins, he was red hot with rage and knew he needed to calm down before he got to the station else they would think he was the one doing wrong. Seeing the surf club open he went inside to throw some darts at the board imagining it was Charlie's face he was throwing them at. The one thing that incensed his anger more is that the one hot cop in town wanted his sister and not him, this notion was insane to him. He wondered what was wrong with Charlie, he thought to himself how he's good looking, in good shape, and knows how to give a woman what she wants. Now his plans rapidly changed, buying a lager from the bar he slowly sipped on the bottle with a sly smile on his lips. The cold beer slid nicely down and the buzz he was getting from it while thinking of what he was going to do was spurring him on even more. Slamming the bottle on the table, as rapid images and notions sped through his mind, his beer foamed up and overflowed causing others to turn and look at his red face as he suddenly wondered if any of them could sense what he was about to do!

Taking a slow walk to the station to sober up, Brett still couldn't block out Charlie all over his baby sister, kissing and hands roaming where they shouldn't be. He actually shuddered with the memories,

"That dumb bitch won't know what's hit her" He mumbled to himself full with glee and a chauvinistic attitude, as far as he was concerned he was a man and one that knew just how to rule the world and keep women in their place. Strolling in to the police station he saw Watson at the desk and he knew he had seen Charlie and her working together and thought that it would probably cut deeper if someone she knew arrested her.

"I want to put a complaint in." He said firmly but failed to make any eye contact.

"In what regards?" Watson enquired failing to lift her head as she recognised the man before her.

"Charlie Buckton has abused her power and is now molesting my sister as we speak!" Brett said sternly and confidently this time making eye contact with Georgie to see her reaction. Georgie's jaw dropped to the floor as she looked stunned at this rose cheeked, unshaven man standing before her. She had always had a slight crush on her peer but thought she didn't stand a chance at anything happening and now she's hearing the words but can't quite believe what's happening. "Well aren't you going to do anything about it?" Brett bleated out waiting for this young brown haired officer to reply.

"Umm...yes...well...lets go through to the interrogation room so we can talk properly and we won't be disturbed. Don't worry sir we deal with all complaints very seriously and want to deal with the situation accordingly." Georgie lead Brett through, intrigued with what he was going to say about her co-worker, she knew that Charlie was helping Joey with the rape trauma maybe what he knew was all a mix up or maybe she had abused her authority and enticed young Joey in to something more.

**The next evening**

Brett was going to put the second part of his plan into action, he was hoping amidst the sadness Charlie was feeling she would do what any normal person would do and drown her sorrows. He got himself washed and shaved so he looked as dashing as he could, wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a white shirt slightly unbuttoned to show off his tanned chest. As he stood looking at himself in the mirror he, applied his aftershave and smiled, ready to go and do some serious damage. First he checked his pockets of his work clothes, rummaging through them he found a sealed bag, grinning slyly he balled up the package and shoved it in to his wallet. Picking up his keys he strolled out the door and up the lane, he didn't see the small figure lurking that had watched him as he got ready.

Making it to the surf club in good time he ordered himself a lager with a whiskey chaser to boost his nerves up even more. He found a place at the bar that was out of the way yet he could survey on the in's and out's. Time went by slowly now as all he wanted to do was what he came to do, he was actually aroused at the thought of it, shifting in his seat to cover the fact. Many came in to the local bar and filled it with laughter, but the longer time passed the more anxious Brett became he just waned to do it now before, if he had one, his conscience kicked in. Giving up with waiting anymore he rose from his seat and saw someone he had missed sitting in the corner, it was Charlie in a leather jacket, white satin shirt and black leather trousers. Rubbing his hands together Brett saw she had an empty wine glass beside her and so he ordered her another wine and himself a lager with a shot, he downed the shot and walked over to the sunken officer.

"Penny for 'em" He tried to say sincerely and yet it still came out smug.

"Oh shove off Brett you know exactly what you've done and don't try to deny it, it had to be you" Charlie bit back venomous and yet so broken, it nearly made Brett feel guilty for what he had done, nearly but not.

"Look if you saw what I saw happening to you're younger sister you would of done the same, I was only looking out for her"

"Now? Now is when you decide to look out for her? Where the hell where you when those guys raped her Brett? So don't you dare say you did this for her, it's for you and your ego isn't it?" Charlie was seething with anger and hatrid to this man, well excuse for a man and how dare he bring Ruby in to it, if he only knew the truth he would know better than to do that.

"Hey why you going at me? You're the one that poisoned her mind so shut the hell up you deserve this and everything that's coming to you!" Brett yelled with intent.

"Why am I going at you? Oh come on Brett for fuck's sake listen to yourself, it's all about poor little Brett not being man enough!"

At that comment Brett lashed out at Charlie and grabbed her wrists he thought he would have been more sober than Charlie now and would be able to force her outside, but she spun him round and slammed his face onto the table. Onlookers were stunned at the scene and couldn't understand why it was happening but knew that Charlie took her job very seriously so he was obviously doing wrong so they carried on. As Brett's face was on the table and his arms were behind his back she lent over and whispered in to his ear with spite, "You dare touch me with you're dirty hands again and you won't have them anymore! Now in a polite way go fuck yourself and stay the hell away from me!" Charlie shoved him to the ground and went to the bar. Picking himself up Brett did what he wanted to, well part of it and emptied the bag into her drink. He brushed himself off and left, finding a place to lie in wait for him to pounce, suddenly his world started spinning as the world dissapeared into a shade of black, behind him a small figure dropped the plank to the ground and went inside to save her love from any fate.


	14. Chapter 14

_Just a short chapter for now but yes I am back and hope to update weekly on this fic please lease some feedback if you wish this to continue it has been a while but thanks to a certain writer I have the bug again!_

_Linda xx_

**Chapter 13**

The morning was a blur, and truth be told so was the evening, for Charlie. She slowly started to open her eyes, her head was pounding and it was a struggle to even open one eye let alone both of them. Blinking in agony a sudden shot of fear hit her, "Where the hell am I?" she thought to herself. The room was lilac with a pink floral stencil bordering it, a bay window was just to the side of where she laid, her eyes were too hazy to focus on the pictures on the bedside table. She sighed and threw the cover over her head wishing she was in her own bed, "What the hell?" She mumbled under the cover as she realised she wasn't dressed, blind panic set in as she shot up in bed.

"Morning beautiful." A cheery voice was heard coming through the door, it was one that Charlie knew well, but not well enough to be exposing her body too.

Skin burning, head throbbing and body aching Brett begrudgingly lifted himself up off the ground, blinking over and over again to try and clear his head and make sense of what had happened. 'Bang' a crisp bag burst in front of him making his heart race, and the culprit Ruby.

"Hello loser, have a good sleep?" She smirked to herself.

"Err...what? How long you been there?"

"Oh not that long really" the teenager coiffed, "Long enough to know that you've been there a while, I mean look at you!"

Brett felt round his head and found it feeling dry and crusty, moving his hand round he saw red, blood red, "Fuck!" Jumping out from where he had been attacked, he quickly had Ruby in his grasp. "What did you do you little bitch? If you think this will help your sister..." Ruby was quick to move, she may be young but she wasn't stupid, she had been going to Elijah's self-defence classes and before either of them knew it Brett was yet again on the ground.

"What was that you were saying about my sister?" Ruby felt so powerful after tackling Brett to the ground. Brett was startled to say the least, this scrawny, brunette with a bird's nest on her head had just thrown him to the ground like he was a paper bag. He dusted himself off and smirked as Ruby looked at him with a quizzical look upon her face.

"Ahh is big sis not telling you all?" He laughed and drew his face closer to hers, his breath wreaked of beer and uncleanliness. "Maybe you should ask her what she's been doing with my sister?"

"You have got to be kidding me Brett? That's what's got you so mad? Of course I know about Charlie and Joey, I live with them remember...wait you said help my sister...what have you done?" Ruby went from a knowing look to a lost and vacant look.

"You'll soon find out"

"Fuck off Brett...hang on it was you wasn't it? You're the idiot that put a complain in about Charlie?" Ruby was spitting with anger right now, how could her own brother do this to such a great person like Joey? Does it really matter the sex of who someone loves so much she wondered.

"Course it was me...she brainwashed my sister into this and filing that fake accusation on Robbo"

"Do you really think that what Robbo did is a lie? You're even more pathetic than I thought Brett! He hurt your sister and Charlie helped to make her feel better and them falling.." Brett cut her off in an instant.

"Don't you even say they love each other...it's not love it's sick that's what it is!"

"You wouldn't know love if it hit you...oh wait you've already been hit over the head!" Ruby laughed and feeling like she had heard enough turned casually and walked away, leaving Brett raging with a headache from hell.

Joey woke up, alone and covered in a crotched blanket, the tv was off but still glowed, there was a single glass on the table infront of her with a fingers worth of light brown liquid in it. Her mind was still whirling over the day before and the ridiculous amount of questions she had to answer and to what end she thought. As far as Joey was concerned her and Charlie was a true and pure love, but she couldn't help wondering where Charlie was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Georgie stood at the bedroom door with a tray full of breakfast treats, bagel's, cream cheese, tea, coffee, orange juice, cornflakes and of course the single red rose stood tall in a thin vase. All she could see in front of her was the radiant beauty of Charlie, eyes so deep yet inviting, lips so full yet seemingly timid and wanting, hair tousled and gently resting upon supple shoulders, fingers playing upon each other in a frantic game of chase. Charlie's eyes looked down as her fingers played, her mind raging with questions yet not able to form a single phrase. She felt lost and helpless, alone in a world she didn't know.

"I thought you might be hungry after what you drank last night" Georgie said coyly to her supervisor. She slowly walked in to the room with the tray and gently placed it upon her unwanting guest. Charlie was feeling exposed and held the duvet close to her trying to hide herself as best as she could, yet she felt more naked than ever before, like she wasn't her own person anymore.

"Thank you Wat...I mean Georgie." She hooked the duvet under her arms and gripped tightly and held onto the tray, looking into Georgie's eyes trying to see if they would secretly tell her what had happened the night before.

"It's the least I can do for you." Unknowing whether to perch on the bed or to walk out of the room Georgie stood awkwardly beside the bed, without anything to hold now she played with the hem of her top. The fraying seams letting her tease them as her freshly chewed nails sheepishly danced among them. Little droplets of blood resided on the cotton of her top landing like a dot to dot, nervously she chewed her lip, going from bottom to top. She knew deep down that what happened last night shouldn't of but still the idea made her insides flutter like a butterfly.

**The previous night**

After Charlie watched Brett drag himself out of the surf club, she went back over to her table and knocked back the remainder of the drink left in her glass. It had a sickly sweet yet bitter taste to it, she thought that it tasted like that because of the recent battle she had just had with Brett. Suddenly her world began to get fuzzy and her head heavier she kept blinking to wake her eyes up but it wasn't working, her world started to move from left to right as her hand tried to stable her, it slid across the table and she jarred her her jaw and when trying to stable herself her legs turned to only what can be described as jelly. Two arms engulfed her, wrapping tightly around her supple waist, lifting her to her seat.

"Can I get you a drink?" She heard the words and mumbled a reply that most would of taken as a no but when she managed to open her eyes there was another drink before her. Charlie was in and out from there on, unconsciously she was drinking that large glass of wine and still didn't know who she was drinking it with.

Sitting opposite the 5ft 8" woman in front of her felt good, after knocking out the burly man outside she felt like wonder woman, now she was in her dream having a drink with the woman of all of her fantasies.

"TIME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE" was hailed from behind the bar and Charlie was pretty incoherent of it, yet Georgie new it was time to go. She had two options, one to walked Charlie back to her place of residence or two to take her back to hers and look after her like she's always wanted too.

With one arm wrapped around her shoulder and grasping her other hand, Georgie began to walk Charlie home, she got as close as the gate but couldn't let go of her yet so the pair continued on. Charlie carried on, mumbling little forget me nots but continuing on with heavy body leaning on an unknown to her but yet she felt strangely safe. Smugly Georgie walked Charlie into her house and softly rested her upon the sofa, she went to the kitchen and filled the kettle up and turned it on. Placing two cups on the kitchen side she began to make the coffees, she drifted off into her own world thinking if only she wanted me like I want her. Before the kettle boiled she went to check on her supervisor, she looked like an angel upon a soft cloud, her hair resting as her face looked on peaceful. Georgie couldn't resist and laid a soft kiss upon wanting lips, as she did this Charlie moaned softly and reciprocated the kiss. Before long Georgie's hands started to wander and as anticipated Charlie's body responded, leaning into the touch and wanting more. Georgie lifted Charlie up and lead her, by her lips, to the bedroom softly kissing down her neck and back to the supple lips that were wanting more. As far as Georgie knew Charlie showed wanting, needing and this was exciting to her, Georgie's hand began to peel away Charlie's clothing and she kissed every part of the newly exposed body to her. Laying down the bronze beauty upon her bed she felt like all her Christmases had come as once, kissing the soft skin and tasting the beauty before her was exhilarating. Every inch of Charlie's body was sated with a kiss or touch as tender as the last, Georgie treated her like the goddess she deserved to be, when it came to pleasuring her Georgie couldn't stop. Her tongue run wild and fingers gathered paced, everything working intimately with the pair. Charlie's mind was with Joey, touching, tasting and tending to her every need she had no idea where she was or who she was with as all she knew was she was with her girl...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Walking sombrely into the bedroom, Georgie placed the neatly ironed clothes upon her bed. She shifted uncomfortably when she stood, rolling her feet from one side to the other chewing the inside of her already sore cheek.

"I washed your clothes from last night...you took them off when you before you crashed out...I...I thought that it might help you feel a bit better today to have some fresh clean clothes."

"Thank you Georgie...I don't really remember much about last night after...oh fuck Brett!" She said startled as her memory attempted to come back to her, "He was there last night wasn't he?"

"You don't need to worry about him Charlie, I saw him on the way out as I came in and he looked a little worse for wear" She remarked giggling to herself, proud of her accomplishment of beating him to the ground so easily last night. She hated Brett for making her the one in charge of putting forward that complaint towards Charlie and Joey, although she was stunned after interviewing Charlie and Joey over this and luckily managed to get the charges dropped, which she had yet to disclose to her supervisor. Charlie began to go in to panic mode, thinking of Joey at home all alone and Brett out there with a vendetta against the new couple.

"I need to get home..."she managed to mumble out of her ruby red lips, as she began to move her body was like a lead weight, full of pains and aches she normally only feels after an all night session with Joey, and by the time she feels them then they all but disappear as they begin again. "Shit how much did I drink last night? I ache all over." Georgie looked directly towards her beige rug upon her wooden floor, her cheeks reddening with shame, she knew last night shouldn't of happened but it was the perfect night, except being called Joey throughout.

"I don't really know boss, you were pretty wasted by the time I got there."

"Don't take this the wrong way Georgie but why were you there?"

"You don't remember?" She knew Charlie wouldn't remember a thing about last night and thought she could play on this and give her the good news finally. Charlie looked at Georgie bewildered, her head pounding with every new thought spinning into it. "I was looking for you and luckily found you just before you started doing a coyote ugly on Summer Bay" Charlie began to slide underneath the cover of the bed with the thought, but Georgie got excited at the image she had just managed to invoke.

"Now I know you're lying...right?" Charlie could feel herself shrinking smaller and smaller in the giant bed, she wasn't so sure at this point whether she would of done that or not.

"I guess you'll never know boss" They both started to laugh, which broke the awkwardness Charlie was feeling.

"But seriously Georgie why were you there? Not that I'm not grateful for it of course, I think you saved me from making a proper fool of myself so thank you."

"I was actually there to see you, I guessed after everything that had happened that you might be trying to...unwind with a quiet drink." Charlie cocked her head to the left in curiosity.

"So...don't leave me in suspense Georgie...I really do need to get home to Joey especially with Brett out there on a rampage. Why were you looking for me?"

"I was coming to tell you that all the charges had been dropped Charlie...Don't you remember me telling you?" Georgie knew she hadn't actually told her but thought that it was a good enough cover for what she had done to her boss. Maybe she'll just think of herself in my debt this way, she thought to herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Georgie shook her head with a smile. "It's over? It's really over? And I'm not to blame?"

"It's really over boss, you and Joey are free to be together, and you can come back to work." Georgie said with a shade of sadness in her voice as she knew she would have to let go of her crush now. Charlie went to lean forward to hug her colleague and then remembered she was naked and stopped.

"I really should be getting dressed and getting home to tell Joey the good new." Charlie motioned towards her clothes and Georgie took the hint, she gave a quiet smile and left the room, but she didn't close the door she just pulled it too and feigned her footsteps. She turned and watched the brunette beauty dressing, feeling a rush of warmth running through her body at the image before her.

"Hello?...Joey?...Baby you home?"

Joey's head was swimming as she tried to lift it off of the sofa, her eyes stung as the light hit them. After waking earlier and finding herself alone in the house she began to drink again, she swallowed the finger of liquid in the glass on the table in one then hit the beers in the fridge, after four beers she had fallen asleep again only to be awoken by Charlie's voice, she thought or was she dreaming? Just as Charlie reached the doorway Joey stood up, crumpled clothes and dishevelled hair her face full of sadness and then she saw her true loves face before her. Charlie stood with a beaming smile, clothes all perfectly fitting her athletic body and hugging tight in the right places, Joey suddenly felt her lips curling up into a smile and yet felt sad inside over what had occurred and what she had put her love through.

"Baby girl it's over" Charlie managed a whisper as a lump caught in her throat, Joey instantly looked away as her smile dropped and her heart sank. Charlie rushed over to her just in time to collect Joey's wilting body in her arms, she held her tight for as long as she could. Seconds passed but to Joey it felt like hours and that this was the last hug she would ever have. Sensing this Charlie moved herself so that she was looking directly at Joey, she raised Joey's face and said, "The charges have been dropped baby, it's over, we can be together properly now." They both leant into a soft sensual kiss that sent fireworks through both of their bodies.

"Lets see how the bitch likes this then shall we" Brett seethed through his teeth as he ran away from the house tossing the can in the hedge as he fled...


End file.
